Awkward
by grangertash
Summary: After the kiss Sam is unsure of everything she's feeling. One-shot.


It didn't mean anything. It was just to get our first kisses out of the way. We are barely friends. We could never be more than that. He is a nerd and I am basically his bully. He hates me and I hate him.

So why can't I stop thinking out that kiss?

I went straight home afterwards to try and clear my head but I didn't work. I lay awake half the night with thoughts of Freddie running through my head. Kissing him was awkward, weird, strange and confusing but for some reason I don't care. For some reason it felt...right.

I know I should be thinking about how horrible it was to have such a dork kiss me but instead I can't help but remember how soft his lips were. He's a tech geek, a loser, a nerd. He is everything I despise in a person but he is also the only boy that has always stuck by me through all my teasing and general meanness.

He's a dork, but he's my dork.

I'm nervous about going to Carly's this morning. She called about 10 times last night but I wasn't in the mood to speak, knowing me I probably would have blabbed the secret anyway.

"Sam! Hey, I called you last night. Are you alright?" Carly said in a hurry and she pulled me into a hug.

"Relax Carly. I'm fine, I just went to bed early"

I know she wants to ask me about how it went with Freddie last night so I quickly stuck my earphones in to avoid any further questions. It worked as Carly informed me she was going to get ready for school.

I threw myself on the sofa and stared at the ceiling. I tried thinking of ham to keep my mind of Freddie. It worked slightly but he was still there, lingering at the back of my head. For the first time last night I noticed his eyes were slightly green, he wore a gold chain around his neck and that he was now towering above me in height. It's funny how by just opening your eyes for a second, everything can change.

I heard the door open and before I looked I knew who it was.

"Eh..hey Sam..." He said nervously looking down at the floor as he walked inside the apartment looking around nervously. I imagine he's praying for Carly or Spencer to show up to avoid any conversation with me. To be honest I'm wishing the same thing.

I nod my head at him and begin to stare straight ahead of me. This is what I was dreading, you can cut the tension in here with a knife. It's one of those moments where you know you should say something but you can't think of anything; a horribly awkward moment.

"So...did you sleep well?" Freddie asked me quietly.

I knew it was a lame question but none the less I was glad the silence was gone. "Yeah, you know me. I love my sleep! What about you?"

"Oh" He stuttered. "Eh...yeah...it was fine"

"Good..." I muttered.

I can feel a spell of that awkward silence coming on again. God, please let Carly and Spencer come, please!

"So...about last night?..."

I looked up at him in surprise. His face was bright red and he was playing with his hands. I knew the silence had to be broken but I was in no way planning to talk about the kiss.

"Eh....yes, that" I said unsure of what to say.

"I just...don't want it to be awkward between us..." He said and I snorted.

"Too late, don't you think?"

He smirked slightly and I sighed in relief as I could feel the tension being lifted from the air.

"It was silly right? Just a little kiss" I assured him though I wasn't sure I believed it myself.

"Yeah, nothing to be awkward about" He smiled and for a moment there was more silence.

"I had to spend half the night scrubbing the dork off my lips!" I joked suddenly feeling more comfortable around him.

He broke into a big grin. "I was waiting for you to say something like that Sam!"

"What!" I shrugged. "It's true. You do know dorks have cooties?"

"They do not Sam, you know what's a myth" He said trying to mask his smirk with an offended face.

"That's what all the dorks say...."

He scowled. "There are perks from being a dork, you know?"

I laughed. "Like what?"

"Well....I'm awesome at any computer game!"

"I could kick your ass at computer games!"

"You could not"

"Could too!"

"Zombie speed racer 4?"

"You're on"

So just like that everything was back to normal. Freddie and I still argue, he's still a geek and I'm still just Sam. To an onlooker it would seem that nothing has changed; but it has.

Through the name calling and fights there's always laughter. Through the dirty looks there's always a smirk. To me there's always the memory of his soft lips. Nothing has changed on the outside but inside it's a completely different story.

Like my mum always says:

"If you can find any man Sam that can put up with your teasing then he's a keeper!"

I think for once; I'll take my mum's advice.

**AN: I wanted to write something that would allow the usually iCarly story lines to go on after iKiss without all the tension. Because after there's just normal episodes...I predict a couple of flirty looks between them though ;)**


End file.
